k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1, Chapter 4
Volume 1, Chapter 4 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The Sakuragaoka High School students have to write midterm exams. After the results are out, the members of the Light Music Club lament how much harder the tests were compared with what they had to deal with during Junior High. Mio draws the attention to Yui who looks pretty depressed which is because she failed her test as the only student of her class with mere twelve points. Tsumugi and Ritsu try to cheer her up until Yui reveals that she did not learn at all for the test since she only practiced playing guitar. On the other hand, she is now able to play most of the chords, something that is both remarkable and disputable according to Mio. Yui then asks Ritsu about her grade which are impressive eighty-nine points, a fact that shocks Yui since she thought that Ritsu would be on the same level she is. Ritsu, angered by that assumption starts bragging until Mio reveals that Ritsu needed her help to pass the test, proving Yui's presumption. Yui then reveals that she is not allowed to participate in the club's activities until she passes the make-up test, leading Ritsu to ask her in shock if she is alright staying with them at the moment. Yui answers that she only came to eat snacks, a statement that leads Ritsu to choke her. In despair about her situation, Yui asks Mio to help her study for the test. Mio agrees and Ritsu promises that Yui will pass definitely if Mio teaches her. At the Hirasawa household, the group meets Yui's younger sister, Ui, for the first time. Ui leaves an impressive impression and the group wonders how the younger sister could be so much more mature than the older one. As the study session starts, Ritsu gets bored and goofes around until she is silenced by Mio. After Ritsu startled Yui again, she gets thrown out of the room. Thirty minutes after they began studying, Yui loses all her energy. Mugi however can stimulate her with the promise to eat cake together after they finished studying. Eventually, the three came to an end with Yui seemingly being able to pass the make-up test now. As Mio and Mugi want to head home, they see Ritsu casually playing video games with Ui. After some time, the results for the make-up tests are announced. Yui enters the club room with an traumatized look on her face which greatly worries Mio. However, Yui got the best score possible, one hundred points, relieving the rest. After Yui thanked her friends, Mio and Mugi presume that it will now take some time to get her playing the guitar again. Gallery K-ON! Volume 1 Chapter 4 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Yui sleeping with her test. K-ON! Volume 1 Chapter 4 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing Ui who discovers the framed test hanging on the wall. Category:Manga Chapters